High School
by 700guns
Summary: Welcome to AMESTRIS CENTRAL HIGH SCHOOL, the prestigious school which makes up 45 percent of the land mass of the Country of Amestris. It is estimated over 10 million students, 250 thousand teachers, 1000 influence and seven Homunculus cover up the population of the school. How the heck will Ling find his friend? Who is his friend anyway and why he is determine to find him? Yaoi


**Title:** High School

**Pairings:** Old Greed x Ling Yao

**Anime:** Full Metal Alchemist: Brotherhood

**Written by:** 700guns

**Genre:** Romance

**Summary:** Welcome to AMESTRIS CENTRAL HIGH SCHOOL, the prestigious school which makes up 45 percent of the land mass of the Country of Amestris. It is estimated over 10 million students, 250 thousand teachers, 1000 influence and seven Homunculus cover up the population of the school. How the heck will Ling find his friend? Who is his friend anyway and why he is determine to find him? Yaoi

**Author´s Note:  
**  
I hope each one of you all who is reading this fanfic will enjoy!:D

Hahaha anyways, don´t forget to leave a comment:D  
Any comment will do, even if it´s a negative or positive or ponetive(I word I invented) XD

* * *

**Chapter 1:** Meeting him again

**_The 10 most important rules and regulation of Amestris Central School_**

_Rule 1: Do not disrespect the_ _Homunculus  students _.

_Rule 2: Homunculus students are all exempted to their subjects they have chosen._

_Rule 3: All students are encourage to give 5 percent of their money for the promise day celebration held every 5 years during Tuesday._

_Rule 4: All __Influences__ are encouraged to stay to their respective Homunculus during school hours._

_Rule 5: Be guided that all off-limits areas including: The underground labyrinth and Devil´s Nest are only accessible to those who have any accessories having the approved mark of the Homunculus,The __Ouroboros__ mark. _

_Rule 6: All students are requested to be in their respective dorm before 10 PM. All Homunculus students are exempted from curfew._

_Rule 7: No bringing of weapons, alcohols and drugs under school perimeter. EVEN Homunculus students are not exempted._

_Rule 8: Students are obliged to wear their school pin and I.D. While all Homunculus students are requested to wear also their Ouroboros mark._

_Rule 9: Do not go away from the school perimeter. _

_Rule 10: Stealing anything from the school will be dealt accordingly to the value of the item. _

Ling sighted as he read the rules and regulations of the new school. He figured it out that the one he is looking for was in this school. 5 years of silence between him that ´Friend´ he was thinking about. It was unbearable for him, leaving him or she without saying goodbye, he felt very guilty and the worst of all only the ring that has a symbol of a dragon biting his tail with a transmutation symbol in the interior of it with a red crystal in the center in it, was the only thing that makes him remember his friend.

As he stares at the scarlet skies with a saddened face, someone suddenly entered into the cabin of Ling without knocking. Ling did not even looked at the mysterious passenger for he really tired of looking over the horizon all day, since the sun break over the milky twilight to the hour where the sun little by little fades as it rest into snow covered mountains.

The mysterious man gave Ling a small gaze over his John Elton glasses as he sits without permission in front of the tired man. The man cross his legs as his arms flew open over the sofa giving himself a wide space of territory. The man continued to give Ling a small gaze every minute. "Oi, my name is Greed, what´s yours?" The man opened first a small conversation to past time.

Ling was startled, as his eyes widened by the unexpected visitor in front of him. Ling looked to the circular glasses of the man and answered without a hint of embarrassment. "Ling Yao" Ling gave a small smiled at the man then continued to gaze over the violet horizon.

"You´ve got a nice ring over there were did you got it?" Greed looked at the left hand of Ling. Very interested to find out where Ling got it.

"Ah this?" Ling showed Greed the ring in his index finger. "Well a friend gave it to me?" Ling putted his hands down.

"Interesting" Greed, murmured as he also looked at the horizon of the countryside where the train ran fast. "I also gave someone a ring like that years ago, but that person his dead anyways" Greed took of his glasses as he looks at Ling.

"Did you forget that person´s name also?" Ling asked as he looked at Greed's´ face.

In a very interesting conversation with Ling, Greed chuckled as he made an eye-to-eye contact with him. "Yeah, actually all I remembered was the time we spent together."

"Really?" Ling amused by the conversation between him and Greed. "Can you tell me the story? I think we have the same problem to haha" Ling laughed as he scratches his head.

"Nope. It´s private, sorry kiddo." Greed suddenly unfolded his legs as stood up. Knowing that he was just passing time, even if it´s just a few minutes. Looking to the horizon once more, thinking about his friend and Ling somehow similar, maybe he would tell Ling the story. "Well if you wanna find out the story, you need to earn it first." Greed gave a smiling gaze to Ling as he opened the door to the cabin.

Suddenly Ling asked before Greed further reaches outside. "What it´s just a story right?"

"Nope, it´s very personal story. But I´II tell you someday, IF we meet again." Greed didn´t looked at Ling again, but raises his hand, in a similar manner like saying good-bye to someone but not looking in his back. And he closes the door silently.

Ling just sighted again continuing his gave into the field now filled with stars. He watches the horizon for minutes and by the time passed his eyes was closing as a sign of tiredness. Murmuring something "Night friend…" before having his deep slumber.

* * *

Ding Ding Ding

The sound of the bell in the speaker made Ling woken up irritably. The bell continued to ring as he stretches his whole body before rubbing his eyes. The bell stopped ringing after a few moments. Ling tried to look again outside, but all he can see was nothing but rocks and lights.

The Ling suddenly heard a voice as it replaces the ringing sound, which ended a while ago. " Good morning!" The captain shouted as the trains pump vessel, which makes the train run made a loud sound (Wooohoooo). "Anyways" The speaker continues to speak. "We are now approaching Amestris. Please prepare huhuhu"

Ling stood up and went to get his things. After a few minutes Ling returned to his cabin. Where the rocks and lights was not yet ending. Ling sat into his sofa again in a comfortable position. After the few good minutes the captain opened the speakers again and shouted.

"Welcome to Amestris Central High School Everyone!" A millisecond past and the rocks and artificial lights that was in the view for the whole night was replaced by the sea and the sun on top of the largest building it the center of the Island. The captain continued, "Now everyone´s who's new here are asking Where is the school? Huhuhu3 well the school is the WHOLE CITY itself!"

Ling was awestruck as he looks into the window. ´It can´t be, the city is the whole school! ´ His eyes widened. After a few moments he suddenly realized.

"Where will I find that person!"


End file.
